


Now is the Time

by danae249



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae249/pseuds/danae249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides he's going to get through to Donna one way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a follower appreciation post on tumblr. Prompt: Donna/jack bromance/romance 200 words

He watched her work for a bit. He knew there wouldn’t be too many moments he could get her alone, so he decided to make use of this one. “Donna, I’m tired of waiting. I’m done with it.” 

She looked up at him, her original answer dying on her lips when she caught the look in his eyes. It was the look of a hunter. She was the prey, and there was something beyond words about the way Jack Harkness looked when he was on the prowl. “What is it, exactly, that you are waiting for, Jack?” She was suddenly finding it very difficulty to swallow. 

He stalked over to her in a few short strides. ”I’ve been waiting for quite some time for you to figure out how special you are. It’s taking too long, and I’m done with it.” He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. ”Donna Noble you are extraordinary. Got it?”

After several attempts, she made a muffled noise in answer, some attempt at the affirmative. 

He rather liked that he could render her speechless. It was no easy task. ”I am going to kiss you now.

“Oi, you just better!”


End file.
